yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
TVK Racing
Logo history June 18, 2011 - September 4, 2011 center TVK Racing was launched on June 18, 2011, replacing the "racing" section of TV Kristian. The logo shows "TVK" as the driver, a guy sitting in the back and the text "Racing" at the bottom. September 4, 2011 - March 19, 2012 center Prior to September 4, 2011 TVK Racing, TVK Fotboll and TVK Sport had their own logo. They had "Racing", "Sport" or "Fotboll" below the actual logo. On September 4, 2011 this was changed. Now, each channel are using only "TVK Section". "Section" is replaced by the channel's name. March 19, 2012 - August 6, 2012 center On March 19, 2012 Thevmedia updated the logos for all TVK channels. All channels got their own letter. TVK Racing was rebranded as TVK Motor. It got "M" as its own letter. The reason why the channel was rebranded was that more and more races were added. Thevmedia got confused about "Racing". They changed the name to Motor. August 6, 2012 - January 25, 2013 center Thevmedia updated TVK Motor's logo by resizing the "M". Otherwise, this logo is pretty much the same as the previous one. January 25, 2013 - April 28, 2013 center File:TVK Motor Logo 2013-2.PNG|Alternate logo On February 10, 2013 nine idents were made, replacing the grey theme. They took place on unsaved maps made in Trackmania United Forever. A car appears, and what it does depends on the area... There will be many more idents... max 9 can be in a gallery File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 1.PNG|'Stuck in Rally' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 2.PNG|'Desert Gets Higher' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 3.PNG|'Snowing Mountains' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 4.PNG|'The Stone Hug' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 5.PNG|'Car Fall' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 6.PNG|'Training Stadium' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 7.PNG|'The Drifting Raceway' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 8.PNG|'Time to Sleep' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 9.PNG|'Wake up!' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 10.PNG|'Drifting parking' File:TV Kristian Motor Ident 11.PNG|'Snow Sunset' File:TVKMOTORMAP TRACKMANIA1.PNG|Unsaved track used for Stuck in Rally File:TVKMOTORMAP TRACKMANIA2.PNG|Unsaved track used for Desert Gets Higher File:TVKMOTORMAP TRACKMANIA3.PNG|Unsaved track used for Snowing Mountains File:TV Kristian Motor Misc1.PNG|The channel has technical problems. The "0101010" replaces "tv kristian motor". File:TV Kristian Motor Misc2.PNG|The logo being displayed during a programme on the channel. File:TVK Motor Tablå.PNG|Friday, April 5, 2013 schedule April 28, 2013 - September 9, 2018 center File:TV Kristian Motor New Logo Crash Ident 1.PNG|'The Standing Car' File:TV Kristian Motor New Logo Crash Ident 2.PNG|'Time to Sleep' File:TV Kristian Motor New Logo Crash Ident 3.PNG|'Wake up!' File:TV Kristian Motor April28 Misc1.PNG|The channel has technical problems. File:TV Kristian Motor April28 Misc2.PNG|The logo being displayed during a programme on the channel. File:TV Kristian Motor Schedule June 4, 2013.PNG|Tuesday, June 4, 2013 schedule File:TV Kristian Motor April28 Misc3.PNG|On June 30, 2013 Thevmedia sued xx for claming that locking systems (more specifically their locking system) do not exist. As a result, all TVK channels except the channels owned by Hokk tv displayed this error screen. At the bottom, the name of the channel could be seen, so that none could get confused. September 9, 2018 - September 29, 2019 center On September 9, 2018 TVK Motor changed its name back to TVK Racing. The reasons is because, years earlier, they were notified that the word "motor" was owned by Viasat in the channel name "Viasat Motor". Back then they chose to ignore it, but on this day when the channels were rebranded Thevmedia decided to actually listen for once and change the name back. File:TVK Racing 2018 Logo.png|Provisional logo September 29, 2019 - center